Stop Saving Me!
by FlowerGirl311
Summary: Group 7 is on their way back from a mission to the village. On the way, they get ambushed and of course, Sasuke has to save Naruto AGAIN! Naruto is fed up with Sasuke always saving him so he goes to his house to demands an answer why. Naruto gets his answer, a confession, and something else. Yaoi. *Rewritten*


I rewrote this story I hope it better than the last version.

Btw: I do not own anything

* * *

The group was on their way back from their first rank B mission.

"Naruto you were almost useful on that mission." Sasuke stated looking back at Naruto while Sakura snickered. Naruto glared at both of them.

"Shut up!" He yelled crossing his arms over his body.

"No really, if you hadn't run into that tree and knocked yourself out the land waves ninja might not have come out of hiding to kill you so thanks for being your useless self again." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I said shut up! It wasn't my fault!" Naruto yelled again "My headband fell in my eyes" He said lower toned.

After that the group continued walked in silence on the way back to the leaf village.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped walking, looking around.

"Yeah, I feel it too" Sakura said also looking around. Naruto not paying attention bumped in the back of Sasuke.

"Ugh, watch where you're going idot!"

"Well, why the hell did you stop walking in the middle of the pathway dumbass?" Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his noes.

"You don't feel that?" Naruto stilled trying to feel what his teammates were feeling.

"The draft?" He asked confused. Sasuke groaned again and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Looking for me?" A Tall dark skinned man stepped out from behind the tree. He had two swords on his back.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well, Of course I want the scroll you and your group stole from me back now hand it over or else"

"Well if you want it" Naruto said pulling kunais, out one in each hand. "Come and get it." He ran zig-zags towards the man. When he got within 10 feet of the man he threw one and jumped in the air towards the man with the other. The man blocked the first one and dodged Naruto air. Then a battle ensued the three against the man

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxX

" We – we cant beat him he's to strong" Sakura panted as she fell to her knees.

"No! Speak for yourself if you're just going to give up. I can beat him and I will" Naruto said charging toward the man. The man just laughed

"How dare someone by the likes of you even think of defeating me!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He multiplied into ten still charging at the enemy.

"No!" Sakura yelled reaching out her hand.

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbled _He is going to get himself killed trying to fight with barley any chakra left_. The ten charging Narutos split into sets of five and circled around the enemy.

"Try to stop me now" they said in unison while closing in. Laughing the enemy turned to the group of blond ninjas behind him waiting till they got within two feet of him before running at the moving to the far right , grabbing one by the neck….The real one.

Sakura gasp and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. When Naruto was thrown head first into the tree the closes vanished. _Well, here we go again_ Sasuke thought. Naruto stood back up wavering in his steps then falling down to his knees. The enemy just laughed.

"Did you really think you could defeat ME?"

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" fire covered shuriken went flying at the enemy who was still focused on Naruto was surprised by the attack. Sasuke continued his attack.

"You know Naruto is not the only one here" Jumping towards the enemy to land multiple punches and kicks before landing on the ground taking time to flip his bangs out his eyes.

"I'm the better fighter anyways" he smirked.

" Ugh! Stop butting in!" yelled Naruto "Stop saving me and showing off all the damn time!"

"Shut up and let me show you how it's done." He charged at the enemy again to land more punches and kicks until the opponent fell defeated.

"Good job Sasuke! You really nailed him!" Sakura cheered

"You're an ass you know that? I had him!" Naruto yelled he standing up.

"You should be thanking him! He saved you again!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. That was the problem he was tired of Sasuke save him.

"Your welcome" Sasuke said nonchalantly he back turned to the blond "I'm going home now" He started walking towards the village again.

"NO! Fight me! Right now!" Naruto charged toward Sasuke only to pass out mid stride.

"Hmph, retard you don't even have any strength left let alone charka left." Walking to him. He placed one of the blonde's arms around his shoulders with Sakura coming to his aid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto woke up in his bed. _What happed?_ He sat up to rub his hurting head. It slowly came back to him again. That's right that asshole of a showoff saved him again.

"Why does he do that?" He leapt out of the bed.

"Ok! That's it! Ive had it with him always saving me!" He declared

"I'm going to find out why he always does that" He stepped out his open window and started his journey through the rooftops, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he was on the neighboring roof of Sasuke's. He watched as Sasuke walked about his room through the window. Angers filled his body. _This ends now!_ He made his way over to Sasuke's open window and jumped through it. He stood their with Sasuke's back towards him. Sasuke froze feeling another presence.

"What do you want Naruto?" He didn't even bother to turn around.

"Why?" Naruto asked through his teeth. Sasuke knew what he was asking about he just wanted to play with him. He turned around to face him

"I asked you first" He responded smirking.

"Why do you keep saving me? Why doing you keep fucking showing off like hot shot all the time?" Naruto was yelling at this point. Sasuke just laughed at him.

" I thought you came here for something important like a training lesson or something." Sasuke raised and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Go away I'm busy" Sasuke turned back around and the anger in Naruto flustered. He ran to face Sasuke and all Sasuke did was raise a brow at him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Tell me!" Demand the blond.

"Cause someone has to save you idiot." Sasuke's eyes meet the others. Stubbornly the blond persisted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you dobe"

"Huh?" Rolling his eyes Sasuke walked towards Naruto backing him into the door he closed the space between them until their chests touched.

"I'm in love with you" His voice low and weakening.

"I save you because … because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you dobe." Naruto stay silent just looking at Sasuke.

"There, are you happy now?" Sasuke backed up, turned around, and walked away from the blond. Shocked Naruto turned his eyes to the floor taking in the information he was just told. " _Sasuke loves me…me?"_ He turned his gaze back to Sasuke who has walked himself over the window.

"Prove it" Naruto said. Sasuke whipped his head around.

"What?"

"Make love to me" Naruto whispered at Sasuke. Sasuke walked his way over to Naruto and cupped his face in his hands. He leaned and placed an experimental kiss on Naruto's lips. Sasuke pulled back and bit his bottom lip while looking Naruto in the face trying read his face. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smashed their lips together greedily. Sasuke weaved his fingers into Naruto's blond hair.

They made their way backwards towards the bed. When they were close enough to the bed Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck pulling him into a kiss again and wrapping his arms around his waist. He just closed his eyes wanting to enjoy this moment. Needing air Sasuke broke the kiss causing Naruto to pout seeing this only made Sasuke smirk. Naruto pushed him on the bed taking his shirt off before straddling him. Leaning down slowly he brushed his lips against the lips under him before sucking Sasuke's bottom lip in his mouth, which caused him to moan slightly. Not wanting to be dominated (At least not yet) Sasuke flipped them over placing a hard kiss on the blond only breaking the kiss to take his shirt off as well. Seeing Sasuke's muscular chest made Naruto bit his lip. He traced his hand up Sasuke's arms up to his Pecs taking his pink nipples between his thumb and index fingers. "Ahh Shit" Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure.

"You like that Uchiha? I haven't even gotten started yet." Glaring down at the smirking eyes Sasuke batted Naruto's hands off him. Bringing his head down to his ears. "Let me show you how its done." He placed his lips on Naurto's neck and kissed it lightly in a trail up and down. "ugh" Naruto locked his fingers in Sasuke's hair. Starting to suck on the neck he was rewarded with a small moan. "Mmm Sasuke" Naruto moaned he placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and started to buck under him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I – I need more" Sasuke laughed.

"Well your just going to have to wait" He said has he continued to tease him. He moved his lips down to the others nipples sucking and biting at them lightly getting nice sweet moan as his reward. Switching to the other nipple sucking and nibbling lightly them getting more and more sweet moans. Sasuke took the time move lower stopping just at the rim of the orange pants taking notice of the erection that had grown on Naruto placing a hand on it to stroke it slowly.

"Well I see you've been enjoying yourself"

" If you don't stop playing with me I sw-" He was cut off by the feeling lips on his erection. Sasuke started to nibble on the erection through the pants.

"Stop playing with me!" Naruto voiced while thrashing under the black haired other.

"Alright Alright" Sasuke laughed. Standing up he slid his pants off and slid Naruto out of his. The two looked upon the others nakedness drinking it in. Sasuke looked to meet the blonds trying but failing to read the emotion in his eyes.

Naruto was pushed down on the bed. Sasuke stepped between the others legs using his own to spread them. He knelt between them no longer in the mood to play het got right to it taking Naruto's shaft in him mouth.

"Ahh" Naruto gasped. Sasuke bobbed his head taking in more and more of him with each bob. Naruto weaved his fingers into Sasuke's hair with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other with a moan slipping out here and there. _I'm not going to last much longer if he keeps this up_ . As if he heard him Sasuke sucked harder causing Naruto to buck into him mouth. "Sasuke Your're going to – to make me cum…" the words were lost in ecstasy. The pleasure was building up in him. He couldn't control his hips as they bucked wildly.

"Oh god … Im cuming!" He screamed as he filled Sasuke's mouth with his seed. He licked and sucked all the spilt seed that leaked down the shaft. Lost in pleasure Naturo didn't notice Sasuke coating his fingers with saliva. Still between Naruto's legs he moved up to give him a kiss. Naruto deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms to pull him in deeper. The two battled for dominance over the kiss tongues swirling. Pulling back only to get air. Taking advantage of how distracted Naruto was Sasuke took the chance and quickly slide his finger in Naruto's hole. Immediately Naruto froze and stiffened.

"Just relax baby" Sasuke whispered against his lips while still working in his finger. Fighting against his pride Naruto tried to relax for him. Trying to make it easier for him Sasuke gave him small sweet pecks on the lip developed them into a deep kiss while adding another finger in. Naruto eventually found himself giving in to the pleasure moving with the fingers trying to get more friction. Sasuke started to move the fingers in a scissor like motion trying to stretch the other. Naruto gasps arching his back digging his nails into the others back. Sasuke could no longer fight the need to be inside the blond. He pulled his fingers out looking Naruto in the eye.

"Can I make love to you now?" Sasuke asked in a low husky voice. Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded. Sasuke reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. Naruto make a note to ask him about the lube later and ask himself why he never noticed it before.

"I want you to put it on me" His voice deep. Naruto's eyes widened nonetheless he popped the top open and poured some in his hands. Still not meeting the others eyes he placed his hands on Sasuke's member moving them up and down while twisting in opposite directions. Sasuke sucked in a tight breath and let his head drop. Naruto continued the motion electing small moans from the other. Still not facing him Naruto jumped slightly when Sasuke place his hand under his chin.

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned. Turing the other face to meet his.

"You don't have to be ashamed or shy with me" Naruto parted his lips to say something but was stopped by a kiss that pushed him back on the bed.

"You ready?" Naruto inhaled a deep breath and nodded he removed his hands from the others member and placed them on the bed. Sasuke sat up on his knees and wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist. Placing one hand on Naruto's hips and the other on this member to guide it in the entrance slowly. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath as Sasuke's head slide in.

"Just try to relax" he heard Sasuke try to soothe him. His eyes only flicked up to Sasuke's eyes for a moment to return them to the member that was invading him.

"I'm fine just move please" It was only a shaky whisper but that was all he could manage to get out. Obeying the others wish Sasuke continued to slide in slowly until he was completely engulfed in the warmth of Sasuke. Only after allowing the other to adjust while receiving a nod that signaled that it was ok for him to proceed. Sasuke started pumping slowly picking up the speed with every few thrust. All the pain has turned into pleasure for Naruto.

"A-ah Sasuke harder" Sasuke placed his hand on either side of Narutos's face and trusted harder.

"Fuck Naruto your so tight" Moaning loudly Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and threw his had back no longer able to control the moans that spilled from his mouth. Loving the sounds he was hearing the blond trusted harder and deeper hitting a bundles of nerves in the other male.

"Ah! Right there! Fuck daddy!" Screamed Naruto arching his back. Smirking at being called daddy he continued to thrust at his fast set pace still hitting the bundle of nerves. Both boys felt their orgasms building up with stars clouding their eyes Nart dug his nails into Naruto's back

"Oh Fuck im gonna…" Understanding Sasuke sat back placing his hand on the others hips. Sasuke went harder feeling his release coming soon.

"Damn" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto tighten his legs around Naruto waist. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and pumped it harder.

"Sasuke oh Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as his seed landed on his chest.

"Ahh" Sasuke grunted as he filled Naruto with his seed.

"Fuck" Sasuke whispered as they both rode out their orgasms. Pulling out to lay next pulling him into an embrace. The room fell silent while both boys caught their breath.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered hopping the other had not fallen asleep yet.

"Yes" replied rolling over to face the blond with soft eyes.

"I love you too" Sasuke's breath hitched and his heart pounded. Smiling be placed a kiss cute peck on Naruto's lip before laying his head on his chest. Smirking Sasuke has one question too.

"Hey dobe?"

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

"Ugh! Shut up I hate you Teme!" Naruto yelled turning back over.

"Awe come on! Just one more time" Sasuke pleaded placing small kissing on his back trying to win him over. Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

"daddy" he whispered making a mental note to beat him up later for this. Smiling Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto to cuddle before they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yes"

"Next time, I'm gonna be on top"

"Next time."


End file.
